Hazel Twiggins
''the basics'' • ' birth name ' — hazel twiggins • ' age ' — 15 • ' birth date ' — july 4 • ' height ' — 5'2" • ' weight ' — 118lbs • ' hair ' — brown • ' eyes ' — brown • ' gender ' — female • ' sexuality ' — heterosexual • ' dating status ' — single • ' theme songs ' — :"sideways" by citizen cope • ' wand ' — 8" pine, with a core of augerey tail feather and a strand of veela hair • ' student activities ' — chaser on quidditch team, yearbook, stage crew • ' favorite subject ' — arithmancy • ' least favorite subject ' — muggle math • ' patronus ' — a baby fawn • ' boggart ' — a blindfold (for losing her skill) ''character information'' ''history'' Hazel was born to two muggles of lackluster means, meaning that she did not have much money starting out and has little money still now that she's entered the wizarding world. She spent most of her years being awkward and a bit of a loner and recluse. It started with not quite bonding with her fellow playmates at pre-school, making her mother briefly wonder if her darling buttercup of a daughter was autistic, but soon, it just came out that Hazel was awkward. She had little interest in befriending others, and when she did, her personality was such that other children were a bit turned-off by her intelligence, her tendency to speak quickly, her vivid imagination that made her a bit weird. Sometimes she would claim to see things and fall into a trance-like state, staring at walls, but most people took it as her being eccentric and weird, and her parents passed it off as that vivid imagination of hers, no doubt inherited from her poetic parents. So she had a few friends, but not many, and spent most of her time daydreaming and reading and writing, to the great pleasure of her parents. They were hopeful she would follow in their artistic footsteps. Nonetheless, a small part of Hazel wished for some form of acceptance from her peers, despite that her many attempts ended in some form of private humiliation (and sometimes not even private, public humiliation, as it were). She kept insisting that she was seeing odd things and once or twice, people mentioned that Hazel did act rather unusual, or that strange things did tend to happen around her... but most chalked it up to her being terrible luck. She was still alone. It was around her tenth birthday, though, that things began to change. After a bird had been caught circling their humble brownstone for a good ten days, it finally descended, a letter in its claw written in a beautiful script... addressed to Hazel. At first, she thought it was a joke, and she refused to show it to her parents. But the hope of it being true was so beautiful and she was so eager, she finally caved in, and she showed it to her parents. And to her surprise, they seemed quite accepting of it, and following the instructions in the letter, Hazel became a certified witch. Once she began to attend Yggdrasil, Hazel found out that her visions had never been her imagination—she had the gift of Sight, and the potential to use it at her request. As a result, she was housed into Vanaheimr. But the problem was just that: Hazel went into the school thinking she would suddenly have friends, suddenly have a place to call her own. And yet, she was still separated from her peers, muggle-born and strange, and Hazel was fiercely disappointed. Though she's been accustomed to it, Hazel still wonders if she'll ever really fit in with the rest of the world, wizarding or muggle or otherwise. ''personality'' Hazel is one awkward, socially inept female. Throughout her life, she has never been aware of when something she has said is a) exceptionally weird, b) impossible to reply to), or c) completely irrelevant to the conversation at hand. She says what comes to her mind, and her train of thought seems to go all over the place - unless you know every pit stop that her mind goes to, it's almost impossible to get a grasp of what exactly Hazel is thinking. Her highly imaginative mind and inability to really comprehend what is going on around her combine to explain the difficulty she had assimilating into her peer group throughout school (though, to be honest, she never even really noticed). Hazel laughs at everything, even when things really are not that funny. It's not to say that she'll laugh during a funeral or something, but if someone tells her an awful joke, Hazel will laugh as if it were the best thing she's ever heard. Sometimes she even misinterprets people being mean to her as simply sarcasm, and she's liable to laugh at that too. It's not a mean type of humor either (she won't laugh if someone falls and hurts themselves; that's the exception to her rule), but an inability to gauge whether something really is funny or not. She's not necessarily disobedient; it's just Hazel is a tiny bit forgetful and just do as she whims. It means she will devote time to something as trivial as finding out what the exact origins of red velvet cake, but she'll forget to clean her room, wash dishes. When prompted to do something, Hazel wholly intends on doing it; it's just that things so easily slip her mind, it's difficult for her to remember any of it. She is so prone to daydreaming that it's not unusual for her to start a task and then stop in the middle of it because her mind takes a course that she likes. Hazel does not like being the center of attention all the time. When she realizes that the focus is on her when she does not expect it to be, she becomes highly embarrassed and even more awkward than she usually is. Because of this, she tries to make herself as inconspicuous as possible when she can, meaning that even with her silly expressions and weird tangents, she'll avoid telling people if she's done anything bad that will cause them to crowd her, even refrain from telling friends if she can't make it to an event because she cannot deal with their disappointment. When everything is on her, she just does not know what to do with herself; is she obligated to behave a certain way? Say a certain thing? And since, despite her upbringing, social protocol has failed to sink into her thick brain, even Hazel realizes that she does not know how to behave in certain situations. So when that happens, she shuts up. Closes her mouth, doesn't say a word. It might be obvious from her face that she's a tiny bit upset, a tad uncomfortable, but she will refuse to admit it. If prompted, Hazel will assure people that all is well in her mind. Her priority is making sure that people do not notice her beyond what she feels is appropriate. A compliment will pass, but not a party in her honor. As soon as she's alone or with people she feels comfortable with, Hazel erupts into a spazzing mess. She is prone to hyperventilating and panicking. ''schedule for classes'' :one — algebra ii/trigonometry :two — yearbook :three — care of magical creatures :four — herbology :five — english 5 :six — arithmancy :seven — italian ''relationships'' ''family'' Charles "Charlie" Twiggins — (51) A thoughtful, once-successful perfumer who now sells antiquated scents that only appeal to doddering old women. He loves Hazel very much and wishes he could give her more, but he does not know how to do anything else. His mind is simply blown by the fact that wizards exist and he avidly reads up on Hazel's textbooks. Nanette Twiggins née Jasper — (45) Often exasperated by her dreamer of a husband, loving, practical Nanette instead showers her attention on Hazel's social life and seems pleased to have received notice that, for once, she has friends. She keeps house and occasionally babysits neighborhood children to bring in a bit of extra money, but for the most part, she simply cooks dinner and cleans. ''students'' Garrett Appolyon — He is so nice! Hazel really likes him because he made her an honorary member of his house, Midgard. She likes to hang out with him now and his friends, but she's afraid of becoming a nuisance or more annoying than actual enjoyable company. So she's rather quiet around him. He draws a lot of attention towards her though, and she doesn't like that. She is very fond of him in her own way, and she can't believe he asked her to the ball! Vienna Russell — One of the Russells. Vienna is a prefect in Hazel's house, but they haven't spoken much. She thinks the world of Vienna because she was so nice and lets Hazel sneak into the prefect's bathrooms. She is very happy to call Vienna a friend, and she might be a little clingy towards her. Wilhelm Eilerts — Another prefect and thus, a figurehead and thus, someone Hazel tries to avoid. He's always been nice to her, but the bullying thing makes her kind of cautious about befriending anyone. She doesn't know what she really thinks of him. They have English together. Lajwanta Dosanjh — Not an active participant in her bullying, but she never did anything either. Hazel has no opinion on her. She gets the feeling Lajwanta probably thinks she's strange. Leonard Vine — Leon has been nice to her on occasion, but she's heard him take a few jibes at her as well. It leaves her with mixed feelings about him, but being one of the older and more popular students in Vanaheimr deters her from taking any action. Vasundhara Dosanjh — Again, she never made fun of Hazel, but she's never stood up for her either. Hazel thinks the same of her as her twin sister, Lajwanta. They're in Yearbook together, and Hazel is thinking about trying to be friends. Lilith Bang — Hazel really does not like her, and she's pretty sure she started the rumor about her not having the Sight. Lilith is probably one of the more outright persons about their dislike of Hazel, but as per usual, Hazel lacks the confidence to get nasty right back. Angelique Appolyon — Although she is Garrett's sister and a prefect, she is fiercely popular and Lilith's best friend. Though not as obvious as Lilith, Hazel is positive that Angelique thinks the very same things of her. She is very hesitant to say anything to Garrett about it though. Everyone knows how close they are. Shola Christie — Another girl in Yearbook, someone is just as quiet as Hazel is. She's sort of intimidating, but all Nifleim people are intimidating to Hazel. Her beauty is another thing that just makes Hazel stare at her face rather than try to make conversation. Morgan Liu — A girl in Hazel's Arithmancy class. She's in Nifleim, so she seems to be better at the subject than most, and Hazel has tentatively asked her for help a few times. Morgan has always helped her out, but Hazel gets strong signals that the Asian girl just wants to be left alone. Cyprian Asgeir — She's intimidated by his attitude, and as a muggleborn herself, knows full well what he thinks of her beginnings. They have Muggle Mythology together, but she tries her best to stay out of his way. Ronan Bateman — Oh... Hazel's had a crush on him for years and fancies she's in love with him. She can't help but lose against Midgard when he's so cute and stunning on the Quidditch pitch. Not only that, but they even have a class together! Looking at him makes her head spin and her heart ache. ''random notes'' *Hazel has a Scottish Fold kitten named Bananas that she cherishes much more than any person she has met thus far in the academy. *Hazel's favorite meal of the day is breakfast, because she will do anything for a warm croissant. They are her very favorite. *Unfortunately, she hasn't had any visions since attending the academy, so sometimes she's afraid they got the wrong girl, and they will send her back to her mediocre, muggle life. Category:Character Category:Student Category:Vanaheimr Category:Chaser Category:Muggleborn Category:Quidditch Player